


Kovu's Father: meeting Zira

by Twistedlion2003



Category: Lion King - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedlion2003/pseuds/Twistedlion2003
Summary: Diego comes to pridelands trying to keep as much as his past hidden. Zira starts off trying to seduce Diego for a plan to take over the Pridelands. then they realise they actually got feelings for each other but due to diego record with lionesses will he mange to stay loyal to zira.





	1. Chapter 1

"This cub will not be my heir"snapped sat there for last half hour hearing Scar complain about Nuka not being the rightful heir to the throne."Your never happy are u,become king and your more miserable than before"Zira shouted "If Nuka is not heir than I'm not having any more Cubs with u Scar".Scar glare at Zira for statement that was just only lioness that would Mate him without any threat has now just left him."fine get out of my sight and take that disappointment with u"Scar said.

Zira gladly left the cave and now didn't care about being queen.She just wanted to look after Nuka. As she walked through the lioness all there jaws.They look at Zira as if they saw a Mufusa back from the dead.Zira didn't stop walking through the wasteland (pridelands) until she reached the boarders where was a cave. She look at the cave it was better than most of pridelands and still had grass growing around cave it self was small in height probably just big enough her to fit into. the cave had light gray colour to left but when you get to the right it had more muddy brown colour to it."Nuka do u like this place"Nuka nodded in agreement.

They both cautiously walked into the cave to make sure none of Scar's hyenas were in there because one wrong move and Nuka was a dead there was no hyenas in sigh. Nuka was trying climb up the cave. He jumped and again and again until reached of top of the cave. While being proud with himself he started saying " I'm king of castle and my dad a dirty rascal".he walked around the top for a he was getting tired decided to jump of the top before it got jumped and lost his footing. 

he closed eyes knowing this could be the end , he felt a slight pain in his neck. it one of hyenas he thought. he open his eyes. there was the patch grass but weirdly he felt breathing behind him so he turn around and there was lion. He look just came out his teenage years.The lion had a red mane,green eyes,brown fur and scar across his back left leg. Nuka started put his paws over his head."A thank you would nice"the lion said with deep voice  
(Authors note :imagine Mufasa with Northen english accent)Nuka look at the lion and started to stutter "th th than k k you sir".lion look to have calm down

"No one climbing cave kid"Lion started walking away.

Nuka went inside the cave.

"Nuka I been worried sick about you"Zira said.  
"sorry mother I was climbing on top the cave out of pure boredom then I slipped and them lion with weird accent save me".Zira look at her son and smiled. As cuddled he up in her arms as Nuka went sleep he thought about the lion where came from, how did he get his accent,will he see him again then yawned and then Zira fell asleep herself.


	2. Friendship is made

Back with another chapter

Nuka woke up earlier than usual. His mind was still wondering about the lion with the weird accent in the middle of this thought his belly rumble but he didn't wake up his mother just yet so he wriggle out of Zira's arms.Which was challenge it self since she had such tight grip on him. He twisted and turned."Nuka stop that I'll get you breakfast"Zira said I had half asleep state. This look at his mother . I've still got a chance to get out Nuka thought to himself but then heard voices from outside the cave they sounded like hyenas.

Not Shenzi,Banzai,Ed though a actual family of hyenas .Nuka froze and listened."but mum my legs are tired" said the little hyena pup."Bethan were almost at the cave" The mother hyena replied."Wait there cave but coming closer to us" Nuka muttered to himself. Nuka kept nudging his mother to wake up. Zira stirred. They getting closer and Zira still didn't wake up. He wish the lion with weird accent was here to save him now.The hyenas were right outside the cave. He tried desperately to nudge his mother to wake up ."Mum I smell lion in the cave"Bethan sniffed up.

Zira's ears pick up. The noise got to her.Nuka was sent tumbling head first into the cave floor. He started to whimper then cry.

Zira took no notice. As hyena family glared at Zira."what are you doing in my cave?" The mother hyena shouted."your cave when I came here no was around"Zira snapped.The two mothers roar and howled at each other until Bethan spoke up "I think his hurt".both mother look at Nuka who was in tears. Now Zira motherly instincts kick in as she comfort Nuka but still glaring at this unknown hyena with two female hyena cubs behind. Bethan wriggle out between her mothers legs and went to Nuka."he is interesting ball of fur isn't he"Bethan said curiously."get away from them they are lions"her mother snapped."and we're all now I guess living in the same cave "Bethan responded."smart ass" her mother muttered under her breath.

"Well let's introduce ourselves"Bethan said confidently "I'm Bethan, this is my sister Lucy and this is my mother Flower".Flower blushed at her name."My name is Nuka and this my mother Zira"Nuka spoke up drying his tears."cool name Zira"Lucy finally said. "Thank you"Zira calmly replied.

"Wait aren't you Scars mate and queen of Pride Rock"Flower asked."yes I was but he won't stop moaning about Nuka being such a disappointment so I ran off"Zira said."oh I'm sorry" said Flower as she gave a friendly nuzzle Zira. A tear ran down Zira's face.


	3. He is the topic

One week later...  
Zira and Flower had come to agreement that they were to share the cave but the agreement turn into a bonding experience.  
One would hunt and the other would look after the children vice versa. Nuka,Bethan,Lucy was getting on so tag and sleeping in a pile.  
"Nuka you said something about a lion with werid accent"Bethan asked  
"Yes it was like Scar english accent but different that, i can't explain you need to hear him to find out" Nuka said smiling.  
"What did he look like?"asked Zira  
"Red mane,Green eyes,Brown fur and had scar across his back left leg"Nuka explained  
"Sounds dreamy"Zira said out of the blue.  
"If your saying the lion your saying the lion that sounds dreamy... Ewww your like twice his age"Flower said "children go play outside"  
Zira took no notice is what flower just said and was imaging the lion  
Nuka,Bethan,Lucy went outside  
Scar's cave  
Scar was moaning as normal  
All he did since he became king  
hyeans say it because he sad about Mufusa and Simba's death.  
Lioness say it's because he dosent really want to become King.A dark figure walk turn over to see who it was. It was Shenzi Scar's second in command. Scar grunted as he stood.  
"Sir theres been sighting of a male lion in the pridelands"Shenzi said  
"Description of this lion"Scar snapped.  
"Red mane,green eyes,brown eyes and scar across back left leg with a weird accent"Shenzi explained  
"Diiiiii...eee...go"Scar stuttered.  
"Something wrong sir"Shenzi asked  
Scar was lost in thought Diego that name had not be mention in a while. No it couldn't be the same Diego that play with Simba and Nala. the same orphan cub that he took in as cub which as that point everyone thought Scar was a sarcastic, lonely, un welcoming lion. he turned to Shenzi who he forgot was still there.  
"Sir do you want me to get rid of him"Shenzi asked  
"No,Just keep i eye on him"Scar answered.  
Shenzi walked out of the cave.  
One day later  
Zira was hunting. in wasteland there was still food to be found just not as much as there used to be. Zira stopped to stalk Zebra it was quite old which made it a easy catch well it should of  
Zira ran at the old Zebra with quick speed then pounced at the Zebra but it quickly ran from her then there was a sudden crunch .A sound was too close for comfort made Zira shiver.A dark figure stood over her with Zebra in its mouth.  
"This must be yours"The lion said with accent that Zira only heard once before and this wasn't Scar  
she stood up and took the Zebra  
"Thank you"said Zira  
"Mrs please let me walk you home,and help carry your Zebra"The lion said  
Zira laughed at how he said Zebra and the fact that treat her like proper lioness not just a cub bearer.  
"Whats so funny?"the lion asked  
"You prounce Zebra like to has h in it,Zeh-bra"Zira laughed  
"and you prounce it like Zee-bra" The lion responed.  
The both kept laughing at each other until the went back to the cave where Flower was waiting for Zira to come back with walked in first followed by the mysterious lion that had Zebra in mouth.Zira stared at the lion that walk in a red mane,green eyes,brown fur her jaw dropped she couldn't get to grips. this is the same cub that Scar adopted Didn't he die from same stampede that killed Simba and Mufasa.  
"Diego"Zira said"is it really you"  
"Nice to see you Zira "Diego said  
Part of Diego history will explained in the next chapter.  
What will Scar do now he knows Diego in about?


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the Pridelands King Mufasa was taking his daily patrol as usual to make sure no rouge lions would invade his kingdom also the hyenas have not been bothering any of the herds which is worrying means there up to something. patrolling the outskirts of the pridelands when he heard a noise. Curious of what it was he went to check it out. The long wavy grass that had been growing since Mohatu's reign still only reach The golden lion shoulder. noise was getting louder and louder and when he found where the noise was coming it was a cub not much younger than Simba but had a weird mix of shades of brown wasn't a cub from his pride defiantly. What should he do Mufasa thought leave him or take him. leave him would be the better option so Nala doesn't get distracted by a another male cub but he could be Simba's bodyguard. Mufasa took the cub by the walk back to Priderock was peaceful no arguments,no hyenas,no Scar to bother him.

"Sarabi,Sarabi come out here quick" Mufasa shouted

Sarabi came out followed by Nala

Sarabi took one look at the cub and thought the same thing about mix of colour also notice the scar on his leg .Nala walked up to the cub and started circling it.

"He is cute"Nala said

"Nala go to your mother I and Mufasa need to talk"Sarabi calmly said.

Nala walked off

"Where did you find him?"Sarabi asked.

"The near edge the Pridelands when I was patrolling.I thought it was Simba sunbathing"Mufasa explained.

"What we going to do with the cub" Sarabi asked

"Find someone to look after him by tomorrow or we'll put him out of his misery"Mufasa commanded

The cub twitched.

"I think he heard you"Sarabi

Mufasa shrugged and walked off. sarabi thought who could look after the cub.She couldn't because Mufasa probably won't allowed it. sarafina can't because Nala may grow too close to to this new cub and Mufasa would kill him on the spot. she ran through a list of names that possibly take care of the cub she had to be desperate to think about doing it or crazy but maybe it's still a chance for the Abandoned cub to survive.

Sarabi pick the cub who had nice shade of brown in her opinion .may have thing with lionesses when he grows up even if Simba is king.walked to the cave and dropped the cub down now or never.

"Scar are u in there.i need to talk to you about something important like life or death situation"Sarabi said part of it was true.

" oh if isn't My sister-in-law coming to mingle with commoners" Scar said sarcastically.

"Nice to see to you too Scar but this isn't about Mufasa,Simba, about this cub at my paws.

As Scar looked down he said "you want me to look after that when so many lionesses who could do that job ten times better then I could"

"No one else would take him and Mufasa would kill him if you don't take him"Sarabi said.

Hoping that there was still Taka left in there. Scar sniffed the cub smelt like hyenas and did feel for the cub not knowing where he is his parents through.

"Fine I'll take him" Scar said

Sarabi jaw dropped after hearing what Scar just said all these years of being cold-hearted and miserable. did finally find his heart.Sarabi stared at him and blink was she dreaming

"Hello earth calling Sarabi"said Scar waving his paw in front of Sarabi face

"Sorry I just thought..

Scar interrupted

"That I'm some sort of blood-thirsty lion without anyone to care for"Scar laughed

"Sort of,but why now open your heart to a cub"Sarabi said confused.

" Oh,Sarabi I can't leave a innocent cub to die to all mighty king"sarcasm crept in the last part of the sentence

"Well thank you Scar for taking the cub under your wing I appreciate it but I can I tell the rest of the pride or do you want to be kept as a secret"

"Tell the rest of the pride,I don't care"Scar said.

Sarabi gave Scar a gentle nuzzle and pick the cub up and walked into his cave

Say hello to fatherhood Scar.

•••• two hours later ••••

The cub was twisting and tuning like it was trying to dodge something. Scar caught attention of this and wondered why the cub was moving so he didn't get up to check but he was worried if he was having a cub twisted and turned even faster got up ran over to the cub and putted his paw over the cub cub woke up.

"Where am I and who are u ? The cub asked

"Well cub you're in the Pridelands and My names Scar the King brother and the princes uncle"Scar explained " but you can call me Taka"

"Names Diego and I'm from Eastern Waterfall pride"said Diego "like your accent so deeper than that brother of yours".

Scar couldn't help but admire the cub for his brown fur and green eyes almost identical to him.

"We need to go to some friends of mine but since your my responsibility now I think I'll wait"Scar said

"Nothing wrong with hyenas Taka"Diego piped up "before you ask how I know smell them on you"

Scar was shocked but didn't say a word to the grab the cub by The scruff. He walked out the cave to a swam of lionesses .The brown lion stood with his head held high as he walked through them.

"Am I dreaming"

"It's a miracle"

"That Cub cute"

"Taka has return"

All quotes from the crowd

Nala saw Scar had the cub that had a mystery behind him .Simba followed behind trying pounced on Nala.Nala look behind her although Simba jumped at her a few seconds before she managed to jump and pin him. shrugged Nala continued to follow them diego tried to look back to see who it is.the refugee cub tried to get Scar attention by doing a meow/roar sort of thing sank his teeth but not too deep to shut Diego up twitched to a bit of realising that wasn't going to work .he decided to

headbutt Scar. He swung just a little then smashed Scar right in the jaw causing a cracking sound. Scar to drop Diego on the Scar adjusted his jaw with his started shouting.

"YOU COULD OF BROKE MY JAW CUB YOU STUPID CUB"Scar screamed

Diego just sat there with a smudge look on his face

"What do you think your smiling"Scar said with sinister tone

"Thank you for your attention Taka but I think we're being followed"Diego said calmly "your really need to work on the parent tone of yours"

Realising the cub was unpharsed By his sinister tone frustrated Scar even more due to most lions shiver when heard his voice. Scar turned around to see Nala stood there.

"Oh,Nala what would a young lioness like yourself be all the way out here, alone may I add"Scar said

"I came to see the new cub" Nala said.

"Suppose we could be a few minutes late"Scar said with a groan

Nala smiled and walked over to Diego,Diego step back from the approaching nala. Nala took this as a game and carry on walking towards the cub until diego tripped over a small took this as a chance to inspect the cub.

"Hi my name is Nala"Nala said

"Mmm names Diego"Diego said

"You have a lovely accent"Nala said

"Thanks it's a northern one"Diego said "I'm guessing your future queen"

Nala and Scar was both just this young cub know all this stuff and haven't asked about he real or just figure of there imagination.

"I thought we were going to that place Taka"Diego said

"Were,Oh the place right right"Scar twigging on to what Diego was saying.

Scar look at Nala

"Nala run along back to Simba,I've got things to do"Scar said as nicely as possible

Nala ran over to Diego to give him a nuzzle Diego was trying to resist but chose not to after all she was the future queen after few minutes it was starting to feel uncomfortable even for Scar to watch

"Nala I really need to go now"Diego said

Nala back off feeling quite the rebel for what she had was betrothed to Simba but this cub was different.

"Maybe in other life"Nala stuttered

She didn't recognise Sarabi hiding in the grass worried and Relaxed at the same because when Diego comes of age he will be kick out and back to square one because Diego although he does seem respectful that Nala is bethroned to Simba and wouldn't have the any bad intentions like his new father.

Decided to Switch up things.

Next chapter back to the present

And the next two chapters after that more backstory


	5. title pending

Few days after chapter 3  
While Diego was out and Flower were talking about him.  
"You know you want him Zira then ask him"Flower said.  
"But I'm a little too old for him"Zira replied  
"Don't you want that sexy body all to yourself Emerald green eyes and Ohh that accent is a real turn on"Flower said nearly forgetting Zira was in the room.  
"You should should have him"Zira laughed  
"I wish but hyena and lion don't mix too well with public eye"Flower said  
"Oh, sorry"Zira said  
"I wish I was younger so I could...  
Diego walks in with fresh piece of have must be a old Zebra if male lions going to catch prey.It was medium sized Zebra at diego height that was smaller than average lioness.A imperssive catch  
"So you could what?"Diego asked  
"Nothing"Zira Blushed  
"By that it is something little dirty"Diego said with smug grin.  
Zira mind was racing she got herself two options flirt or or or thinking she decided to go with flirt since she knew Diego way with lionesses. cute and distant not said about many male lions. Diego dropped the Zebra down on the floor.  
"One juicy,fresh Zebra for two hungry girls"Diego said  
Zira heart melt with his accent this is how she found Scar so attractive the accent and him being rebellious.  
"Well thanks"Zira stuttered  
"Should I call the kids in"Diego asked.  
"Sure"Flower said  
"Nuka,Bethan, is served"Diego shouted  
Nuka,Bethan,Lucy all ran in the three of them had dirt all way up to there were looking like Diego.  
Nuka had his growing mane was all mangled cubs were too hungry to get clean and all took in to the zebra.  
"Thanks dad"Lucy said  
Diego look at Flower with a confused look.Zira nearly threw up , Nuka carry on eating,Bethan nudged lucy look around to see it was all quite then started takes notice they were looking at her and starts crying also flower puts her between her paws to calm her. Once again flower looks at Diego and shook her was confused what had he done now.  
••••At the waterhole ••••  
Nala sat there as bored as usual nothing to do since lost two best friends to the stampede Diego and Simba. Her future husband and friend that had had nothing left.. if they were alive Simba would brag on about being King and Diego would make words so different as possible with accent of his.  
She still couldn't accept that there where both dead.  
••••Back at Zira/Flower's cave••••  
It was night time and Diego was sleeping near entrance of the night was cold but it some how it work with Diego. Trying get some the back of the cave Zira couldn't keep her eyes off this unique lion he nearly is nearly grown up still no ones anything about him or weakness that anyone knows of. All we know that he from the East Waterfall Pride and his mother knew Shenzi felt sorry for diego he has that accent that all girl melt to but he doesn't use it his advantage. zira couldn't sleep so decided to walk up to diego and tried to creep as quietly as possible because if he knew she was coming He would do his personal space walk gently laid down next to him and leant on Diego .to Zira surprise he didn't resist.  
"Couldn't sleep"Diego indirectly asked  
"Yep"Zira replay  
"Why did you leave Taka?"Diego asked  
" because he said Nuka was worthless for a heir"Zira said with tears starting to fall  
Diego didn't know what to do . she was Scar's queen after all although he had to make sure no one was looking. Then he did something he wouldn't usually but he lick Zira on the side of the was speechless and look at Diego then lick him back.  
"Diego will you mate with me"Zira asked  
"No your Taka's mate"Diego said  
"Come on just this once please"Zira tried to pull of the I'm so innocent face.  
"Zira it's going to get me exiled or kill if Taka finds out I'm sleeping with his queen"Diego said.  
Zira was getting very frustrated with Diego resistance so she nuzzle him like if he was going to die she tackled Diego to the ground playfully growled at him.  
"As you queen I demand you mate with me"Zira said stud on top of him.  
"Yes my queen"Diego said  
The mating process began.  
. ••••In the morning••••  
Diego woke up early as usual to go gently remove Zira from his shoulder .she twitched but didn't wake her up then carefully place her on the ground .He quietly made his way to the entrance look back to make sure she wouldn't wake up then went around the back of the cave and cocked his leg up .Sigh of relif. he decided to go for a walk since he hasn't explored the Pridelands since the death of wasn't the same didn't have green grass or was full of prey like he last saw place was worser than the Elephant Graveyard saw Sarabi out hunting with young lioness can't be can it Diego thought to himself.  
"Nala"he said loud enough for Nala to hear he sprinted to nearest rock.  
Nala look over to see a glance of what thought was diego. he died in the stampede with Mufasa and Simba but wasn't sure no one else in the pride had scar across the left leg and if she was imaging thing he would be a cub.  
"Nala focus,You know what Scar and hyenas might do if there not fed"Safaina said  
"I thought i saw Diego but it must be a figure of my imagination"Nala replied sadly.  
Diego hid behind a rock with his heart is thumping that was a close one Diego thought.  
To get his mind off what just decided to get some food for he was getting sick of Zebra all the time.  
••••Back in Zira/Flower's cave••••  
Zira began to wake up the lioness putted one paw forward before the other. Last night events really did some work on back on the was a she jumped to her feet. She saw Zira with that she walked over to gently headbutted Zira's ass like if trying to get cub or pup to hurry up. Zira was on all on all fours but she was trembling in pain was about to fall then Flower caught her.  
"You didn't tell him did you" Flower said  
"Your starting to sound like my mother"Zira snapped  
"But you didn't did you" Flower said  
"You know him,he wouldn't have mated with me otherwise"Zira giggled  
Diego walked in with a zebra also gently placed on the floor.  
"Still doesn't change the fact that you was in heat"Flower Snapped  
Diego froze on the spot.A little bit of frustration went through him because Zira knew what he was like also now she pregnant with his children. how's Scar/Taka going to react ,dead,dead,one hundred percent dead.let out a roar in anger. Zira turn around with the help of flower with a look of fear in her eyes.shegulped hard.  
"Let me explain"Zira whispered  
How will that go down?  
Next chapter: Back to the past.


	6. Chapter 6

Diego began to enjoy life in the Pridelands. There was lot of friends .Taka was ok but never was really around at was the day he meets the 's nephew it was. Not sure how mufusa and Taka was related was beyond Diego came in the cave with antelope.  
"Breakfast is served"Scar said  
"Thank you Taka" Diego said with mouth full  
"No thanks you cub since I been looking after you,the lionesses have been giving me easier time"Scar replied  
"Your welcome"Diego smiled

Diego finish his meal and walked over to tried to nuzzle Scar but Scar step glared at cub for what it tried to hasn't had that sort of affection since his mother sat there titling his head at Scar wondering what he did extended his paw to Diego and pulled closer to him.  
They holed for few moments then Scar let stared at the was no Rakfi but he could tell that the cub where ever he came has dark secrets.

"You know if want tell me anything,I will listen right"Scar said softly  
"Yes Taka"Diego said  
"Good now go meet brat all mighty"Scar laughed.  
Diego giggled as Scar walked out the looking back to Diego he didn't see Safaina standing she did was just walked passed his childhood friend and Old wandered out of the saw Simba's mother Sarabi.  
"Excuse me ma'am do you mind telling me where Simba would be"Diego asked politely  
"Since you asked so nicely" Sarabi said"he down near watering hole with Nala"  
"Thank you"Diego said.

He set off to the watering walked through the long wavy grass. It's like a maze without stones not knowing where you will end up saw a Landed on his hard not to move so he doesn't scare off the butterfly had spirals that were purple and the actual wings were baby felt a tingling in his tried so hard not to tried so hard his face went unfortunately butterfly flew carried on walking through grass then bumped into took a step was a cub turned was smiled at face didn't heard something creeping up behind ever it was it was getting faster and jump out the ground to tackle by growled.

"Diego get off Simba"Nala giggled  
Diego look at Simba. He was the spitting image of moved off wasn't thrilled at all he just been embarrassed in front of Nala his future queen by a outsider wasn't going stand for been practising his roar since the elephant grave stood back and tried to roar.  
"RRrrrrrrrrr"Simba roared  
Diego smiled to find the older cub couldn't roar yet although his the King son and King is supposed to roar every stood back to give a roar of his own.  
"Roar"Diego roared deeply  
Simba heard the cub roar it was different to what he is was very deep for a cub and very well done.  
"So your the future king of this place"Diego said  
"Yes I am and you are"Simba said feeling proud of himself.  
"Diego someone who can actually roar"Diego laughed  
Simba started feel the cub wasn't trying insult him personally anymore just it was his sense of reminds Simba of his uncle Scar.  
Not as twisted through just sarcastic.  
"Are we going to play or what?"Nala said getting impatient.  
"Let's see play tag"Nala carried on  
"Let the new guy chose"Simba said  
Diego thought games he could pass and shoot,Different animals noises,Swim race,King of the rock.  
"King of the rock"Diego said"it's were you see who can stay on top of the rock the longest without the others knocking you off"

They wandered off to find to a was not that hard to find a jumped on it to defend his mini kingdom from evil outsiders took the first jump at Simba and flew over him like as if she was trying to fly She landed on Diego pushed Nala off for his turn to jump at Simba.  
Diego tripped over a pebble as he jumped sending him face first into the side of the busted his nose dripping down his face but carried on playing King of the rock.

"You sure you want to carry on" Simba asked

Diego took this as opportunity to knock Simba off the grab Simba's paw and pulled him down the rock then jumped on to claim his place as was at bottom of rock in shock he never saw that cub was so sly Simba thought to also couldn't believe the perseverance of the cubs would run to there Parents but he had Scar looking after took as her turn to turn become the Queen of the ran the back side of rock where Diego wasn't looking and she could her footsteps for behind and move away just in time for Nala pouncing at slipped down the other side of the just took his turn to reclaim the got pouncing he heard a look around it was he was ready to take Simba for his morning lesson.

"Simba time for morning lesson"Mufusa said turning his attention to Diego who blood dripping down his face.  
"What happened to you?"Mufasa asked  
Diego laughed and said"I sneezed"  
Mufasa did have little giggle himself but wondered why haven't tell anyone he was bleeding.  
"Nala take him to your mother to clean him up"Mufusa ordered  
"Yes sir"Nala said  
Mufusa and Simba went off for Simba lesson in being and Nala to Safaina.  
"Your were so calm when you started bleeding"Nala said  
"Just a bit of blood"Diego laughed knowing his whole bottom part of his jaw is probably red.  
"I could clean it off if you want"Nala volunteered  
"Ok,Let's find a rock or piece of grass to lay on"Diego said.  
They wondered off to find a short look they went to the group of rocks where the lionesses lay.

(A/N:where Nala gets given a bath in first movie)

They walked a bit further to find a rock with no laying on and as added bonus it was in the walked to the rock Safaina spotted Diego's face that was dripping with blood.  
"Come here Diego let clean you up"Safaina said  
"It's ok mum I doing for him" Nala jumped in  
"Well look at Nala all grown up"Safaina said speaking as if she was two week old cub Nala blushed.  
"Least your mother cares about you"Diego said  
Safaina and Nala both looked at Diego in confusion as Diego sat on the rock waiting for Nala to clean his face.  
"Hello bleeding out over here"Diego said

Nala walked over to Diego and start started with the back of the head then went around the that she went to the nose which made Diego laughed then started with started to make Safaina look it was tough blood stain for Nala to get rid off started licking more then her mother jumped to her feet jumped to her feet.

"Nala enough"Safaina snapped  
"But mum I'm nearly done"Nala replied  
"I said enough"Safaina shouted  
"Easy there ma'am she just trying to be kind"Diego step in

Safaina realising what she just done calm down and said"sorry Nala,Diego could please come over here so I can clean you"  
Diego walked over to Safaina to much of Nala's started cleaning Diego while keeping a eye on sat there wondering what she did wrong she only trying to clean up her friend thought through every possible thing she kept licking him on the cheek understood what mum miss judged what she was it makes sense Nala diego was finished up with he got off Safaina and walk over to Nala.

"What should we do cause Simba on morning lesson"Diego asked  
"Let go see if Scar back"Nala said

Diego smiled he was happy to go to see his adoptive looked at was right about Diego being a threat to Simba and Nala marrige in cute sort of way.  
Nala and Diego walk quietly side by side to Scar's look at Diego since this is the first time she got close up of him without being interupted.  
He was werid mixture.A brown fur,green eyed lion with english accent like he even had own scar.  
Nala felt something brush up againist took look at what it was couldn't help but smirk how sly he keep a grumpy through the grass Diego sped up as if he was tried to keep up from got followed him left then right then right then keep following his twist and turns before eventfaully losing felt lose with him she still a cub Nala couldn't see over the tall tried jumping to see which direction Scar's cave was but landed with a again but couldn't see gave one last try before circled up and laid down all she want to was laid down for a few monments before hearding a laying slowly lifted her head to see what it noise got lounder it was got on all footsteps got bared her teeth waiting for invader something jumped out the grass and pinned opened her eyes to see felt his skinny frame due to lack of food from old pride. she lick him on the cheek. he got off Nala angrily.

"you are bethroned to Simba"Diego said in angry tone"your not allowed to do that"  
"Diego i'm exhausted of you saying that"Nala huffed"Simba,Simba that,for sake of the great kings just let me enjoy having you as my company"  
"why would a posh girl like you want to hang around a bastard like" Diego laughed  
"i find you attra...different to simba"Nala said trying not to blush.

Diego just rolled his eyes and started walking. Nala followed behind her future a choice Nala thought but Simba and Diego only just met seem like best carried on walking knowing there where almost mind was racing since he could smell a new sniffed up a bit more it was new finally getting out the saw Scar's walk in the cave followed by heard a sound he lifted his head trying not to wake his new was Diego walked in walk with gave happy smile which Nala wasn't used to.

"Wake up,we have vistiors"Scar lick the new lioness  
the lioness toss she is was lazy Diego thought.  
"Don't be rude we have the future queen of pridelands in our presevernce."Scar softly said  
the lioness groaned she was certainly not a one for passing up sleep even if the future queen of pridelands is wink at walked over to the lioness and blew in her face,her turned followed her and blew in her blew in face her one last lioness open her eyes and went to bite took and stepped then holed her back.  
"you brat" the lioness growled  
"thank for your ohnested miss it is refreshing"Diego saracastically repiled.  
she look at the look quite the handsome felly compared to the other male really stay angry at him.  
"you must be Diego that scar talk about so much"The lioness smiled  
"you are?"Diego cautionsly  
"Ohh who rude of me"The lioness explained"My name is Zira"  
The lioness look at the younger female with paler hadn't said a word since what she told The young lioness wasn't the shy type also she was bethroned to this simba the prince of walked over to Nala nuging her to get tried to resatint.  
"you two would such a lovely couple" Zira said  
Nala blushed and Diego Diego open his mouth shouted  
"IM SICK OF THIS,SHE CLEARLY BETHRONED TO SIMBA BUT YOUR GUYS ARE BEING DUMBASSES TO ACCEPT IT"Diego shouted  
"WATCH LAUNAGE DIEGO BEFORE I"Scar shouted back  
"SMACK ME WOW THAT'S ORINGINAL,WHAT SO YOU CAN IMPRESS YOUR GIRLFRIEND,WELL MAYBE YOU WONT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME WATCHING MY LAUNAGE IM MOVING OUT"Diego responed  
"WHERE WILL GO?"Scar shouted with hint worried to his voice  
"FLOWERS"Diego answered while walking out the stood in shock.  
"Diego"Nala said  
"what you going to do try and nuzzle me"Diego said in disgusted  
Nala look at him with a upset face then look at Scar with a tears nearly following from her wasn't what she thought the day would she want was her left the look at Scar.  
"I'm sorry about what happened"Scar sympathicaly explained "but diego he is a mystery"  
"why does mention him and Nala as couple make him go like that"Zira curiously asked  
"he is very spirtually lion"Scar explained with boredom  
some on boarder of the pridelands

Mufusa and Simba was patorling the boarders of sun was shining so bright that wouldn't need a oven to cook your was lost trail of thought about the new was never really around for meals or pride rock for that he was mufusa was out patrolling or dealing with royal getting to know lot more might calm his nevers Zazu flew screech his landing and toppled over his feet hitting his beak on the getting up on dusting himself then clear his throat.

"Sire sorry to disturb your father and son bonding experenice but the new cub seems to be heading for boarder of the Pridelands"Zazu reported  
Mufusa look at gave the i am sorry saddly look down.  
"i understand father"Simba sadly trotted off.  
Mufusa raced to follow Zazu to find the new cub before the cub did anything to get im exaggersting this maybe just blowing off stream because Scar is not the comforting than to be safe than long he catch up with the decided to roar while it make most cubs or even adult lion stop in there track Diego carry on walking like did not hear sprinted pass the cub and stood in front of him with stern partent look.  
"Where do think your going?" Mufusa sterly questioen  
"to see some friends" Diego grunted  
"you know pridelander is not allowed across boarder"Mufusa stated  
"sucks to be you then"Diego yawned  
"you live in pridelands so that make you a...  
Diego interupped  
"is this same mufusa who threat to kill me if Scar didn't take me in,Hmmm"  
Diego look at Mufusa knew he had him stumped for words.O how ruined his self-esteem  
"you do judge alot animals before to get to know them don't you"Diego conutied  
"Fine you may visit your friends"Mufusa said stepping aside  
Diego walked away when he further enough he shouted"By the way my friends are hyenas"

Mufusa took that sentence like tree being flinged into your word hyena was enough make his blood brother had werid thing for Scar now This new cub do need talk to Scar about trotted off towards Pride was relifed to finally break free of King control and having fun with him in the do people always want to see Me and Nala as a pair when clearly bethroned to Simba even Sarabi Simba's own are saying we look like a old version of Scar and Safaina Diego thought.  
Diego pass the boarder it went from smooth gentle grass to Sharp harsh rock it almost if was a whole different world beyond the now free he sprint as fast as he could to get to flowers.  
it was like i never left the harshlands out side the Pridelands Diego wondered off in the direction of Flower''s home.  
few hours later  
while entering cave he heard a new was certainly male walked in to see a unfamilar face talking to blood boild up with rage about this new was his home and it was just Him,Flower and but now a new face .great push to the back of line for meals because I'm a lion in a hyena terrortiory Diego let out a roar to show he was turn around to see Diego and went to nuzzle made Diego calm down.

"Diego this is Banzi"Flower said  
"what you mean one of Shenzi's boyfriend"Diego smirked  
"One of"Banzi was shocked  
"She got other one Ed"Diego laughed  
"you two know each other" asked Nahodha  
"yep"they both said in unision  
"now that is settle let's sit and have food" commanded Nahodha  
as they walk to a fresh put arm in front of Diego to started whispering.  
"I do not what game young lion but isn't going to get your mother to love you"  
Diego felt heart had stopped want to cry  
"Now give two good reason why i should not rip you to pieces for comment you made eairler"  
"First off a females run the hyena clan and second i can floor you any day mate"Diego hissed  
with that Diego swiped Banzi off his feet and he crashbto walked pass Banzi and smiled

**Spoiler alert:Next chapter will be stampede scence from Diego point of view


	7. Stampede

As i wake up to the sun rises while most of prideland is still asleep.I see a yellowy-orange ball of newly lit so beautiful. I look back to see Scar and Zira loud can you get.I walk towards the cave or Taka should i call him started to stir.I froze hopeing he wouldn't wake up.i Started tiptoeing to be a bit more quieter than before.I got let go see Flower.

Time skip-Around half an hour

Some who i ended up in a gorge or sallow cayon of some sort wonder if it has some sort i ,Roar,Roar,roar,roar,roa,ro,r it is something so simple can be so amusing.I roared again. Roar,Roar,Roar,roar,roar,roa,ro,r it echoed ,i heard hooves clatting.i wonder what it is so i turn around there is a stampede.A wildebeest what a lot of order the ever they are there one minute it is coming towards me.I turn around again and start running in the oppsite cub legs sprint as fast as they can  
.  
"Help,Dinner is fighting back"I shout.

I keep running i hear the hooves getting closer,louder,scaryer.i feel like circling up in a ball but there so many i simple can' start passing me as clearly can run faster than me.I feel swarmed like bees attack you after stealing me i have tried but when something that tasty means danger its worth every the distance i see a gold-yellowish was simba the future king of the from a tree was central so i tried move in the middle and a hoove hit me to hit a rock.I smashed my face into it my nose cracked and my paw sounded like it snapped.i knew i couldn't laid down or i be trample eyes were blurry and all i could see was red dripping on the floor and i think i broke my paw.i look up i see a outline of what could only be said something to himself or simba.i couldn't make it out since of the hooves clatting or over the ringing in my eyes.I must keep going but how i look at my A get tramble and get it done B try and out run the C bite one of the wildebeest legs and give me enough time to escaped.I go with Option C. I bit one to the right of me causing to tumbled but as does it takes out Mufusa. when did he get there. a other jumps over mufusa then run straight into the branch that simba on causing it to aren't i running.I get on my paws and sudeen shock of pain go up my right paw.i power through and start running again.i saw simba flying in the air and mufusa manges to get back on paws on catch simba was amazing i get hit by other hoove and my paw going,Keep all you die.I get up and run again. i try to run behind mufusa. trying is diffcult since he is full grown can this many wildebeest be in one i run for my smack into a wildebeest and drops simba but once manges to pick him back up.i bite a other wildebeest to by some time.i mad dash towards the left side of the stampede near side of the gorge.i can barley see where mufusa and simba are wildebeest are over powering how i'm supposed to get out glance of mufusa climbing up the other side of the gorge.i carry on i hear massive thud.i look to see what it wildebeest smash me into the side of the gorge.i go into semi-conious out and when i drift back in i hear scar said"run away,run away and never return".i drift out start getting clear vision Scar comes over to me and whispers into my ear."your not worth my while" then walks off.I slowly stand up.I look at Scar i can see his instincits tell him to come and help me but he refusing to.I walk in the oppsite walk the realiseation hits my paw again.i try to walk and it "Ow" i scream.i need get out of here so i start limbing.i walk towards a massive thorn bush where hyeans are."if you come i kill yer"Banzi him.i sneak pass them but manage to slip down a steep slope.I try to grip on to something with my broke how clever of me. As reach the I tumble over my front feet.I see Simba laid pass out from probably heat exhaustion.I walk over to the look at me and lakes head back down.i grab him by the scruff and yonk him on to my I defiantly haven't broken my paw before i have now.I walk in the direction of my pride (East Waterfall pride).which isn't big after a certain accident. I walk and walk that feels like days.I finally get to the border and drop him off someone's on patrol. I walk in opposite direction to Flower's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot I had this account.  
> Enjoy the chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait forgot I even post the story on this site and new chapter will be out tomorrow

"Let me explain"Zira whispered

Diego just sat there and look at one spoke a tension was building so much it was never felt so betrayed in all years of being a lion that actually tries to care for lionesses not just to mate them someone used him for there own puropse couldn't help to notice the kids was now in the front part of the cave quietly nucking into the zebra that was freshley kill .Diego started to get closer to open his mouth.

"How dare you"Diego shouted "lie to me about something like that even when ask you"

Zira gulped she messed up big time she thought she get away with had back herself into corner that could make her lose both so-called mates.

"Diego please understand...

Diego interrupted Zira

"Understand the fact that I was almost your adopted son but that wasn't good enough for you was it bet would done same with Simba if he was alive"Diego shouted

Flower look at mated a fair few lioness and not care at all .other hand Zira did lie to him about something that Diego is very weary about. Flower now wondered if Zira went back to Scar the cub would be killed.

"You calling me a slut"Zira snapped

"To be honest yes"Diego snapped back

"Get out"Zira said

"Oh,now just because we mated you think I'm your mate"Diego said with smug smile

Zira was didn't know what to do because Diego had a good point they weren't mates at still Scar's mate but now probably pregnant with Diego's cub.

"But fine I'll leave if makes mummy happy"Diego said sort of sarcastically.

Diego left the cave

"I wish you were my mate"Zira muttered

As Diego walked out of the cave he heard what Zira said and made him feel sad knowing that Zira wanted him as a mate and now she had his going wasn't to abandon the cubs there is one positive about Mufusa was that you learn how to be a great father around a cub and not just leaving the mother to do the work but that still means that weren't mates he walk out the looked up the clouds were grey but no water were coming from Sky. tree look like it was desperately reaching out for you. ground was like a earthquake hit it .Diego found a rock was tall but small enough for Diego to climb laid down he made sure his personal scar was facing upwards so it won't sting and Diego fell a sleep.

Few hours later

Diego woke up to a lioness staring at him so he turn Over but the lioness followed him over to the gave up and shut his eyes lioness started tugging on his ear still didn't response so lioness tugged hard causing Diego to roar.

"What are you doing in Pridelands rouge"the lioness roared

Diego just stared at her.

"Don't make get King Scar on you"the lioness threatened

"What's Taka going to do send his hyenas after me"Diego said calmly

The lioness look like a about Taka age but brighter could Sarabi or someone authority in her voice she must be Sarabi he sure of it.

"Nice to see again Diego"Sarabi said with hint of happiness in her voice.

"Let me guess the accent give it away"Diego asked

Sarabi nodded then two another lioness came behind her with smiles on there faces. He took a step back to the examine fur it was a pale colour and blue eyes it was Safaina and Nala was almost in tears to see her long lost friend. She sprinted towards Diego took a step back and trip over a small rock Nala nuzzled him like she did when they first met .He got uncomfortable and decided to pull out.

He just mated with Zira and now this what is happen to him.

"How did you survive the stampede,we thought you die with Simba and Mufasa."Sarabi asked

"Well only Mufasa die from the stampede,hyenas chase Simba out to the desert then I carried him to the outskirts near a jungle don't know if he survived through"Diego explained"me I walk for many miles across desert and kind of explored the Savannah"Diego explained.

Nala was still in shocked that Diego is alive and Simba could be as well both of her childhood friends alive dream come true if Simba was alive. Nala kept staring at Diego who as cub she had crush on and even told Simba About was thought that she never express feelings for Diego because if she did would kick him out the pridelands. A awkward silence between the four until Zira walk up.

"Diego sorry about lying to you "Zira said

Sarabi,Safaina,Nala all stared at diego was confused what was going on.

"Care to explained Diego"Nala said angrily

"I may have mated with Zira"Diego muttered

"You did what"Sarabi shouted.

"Mated with Zira"Diego repeated

"Wow just wow"Nala said

"I'm I sensing a hint of jealousy"Diego said.

Nala growled at Diego and ran off crying.

"What was that about?"Sarabi asked

"Well Diego made Nala cry"Safaina said

"Over what "Sarabi said

"Sarabi you of all people should know that Nala has crush on Diego"Safaina said

"What"Diego and Zira said at the same time

"She thought she could never tell anyone due to Mufasa will kick u out"Safaina said calming down "but now your father of her cub"pointing at Zira

"That what I lied about"Zira spoke up"being in heat"

"You used Diego for own purposes"Sarabi snapped

"Ladies please i think we have bigger issues than personal grudges"Diego step in.

"Like sorting out me daughter"said looking at Diego

"Fine"Diego said

Diego walked off to find and Safaina look at Zira with dirty looks.

"You knew about Nala crush on Diego didn't you"Safaina started"that why you didn't tell anyone about him returning so have him to your self"

"And it's not like Diego would have mated with Nala anyway"Zira answered"yes I did want him to myself your problem"

"Creep"Safaina muttered

Zira Wasn't taking that went over to Safania and smack her with her scream in pain and tackle Zira to the Zira on the ground Safaina show her teeth in a aggressive manner then got claws started digging claws into her stomach grinned evilly when Zira yelled in pain. Sarabi couldn't believe what friend was doing,had to put stop to it .took a step back and tackle shoulder tackled Safaina to the ground.

"That unborn cub did nothing wrong"Sarabi snapped

"But it's Zira cub that's a good enough reason"Safaina said

"Also Diego's cub Safaina"Sarabi replied

"I don't care she still Scar's queen"Safaina said

"Again it is still Diego cub"repeated herself

Diego searched for Nala feeling bad that for kind of being a dick to been declared dead all these years so first impression back from the dead wasn't the best he continued his search for Nala Diego pick a flower learned anything over two and half years of wondering the savanna you upset a lioness flower are a start. Diego slowly looked up and there was Nala .Was luck on his side for approached her a thing that he'd loved doing as a got closer enough to Nala he was particularly touching her.

"You ok Nala"Diego asked

"Now you care"Nala snapped

"Ok I wasn't the nicest to you"Diego said frustrated

"Just...Just...Just leave me alone"Nala said with tears rolling down her face.

Diego walked found a rock to lay one he rested his head on his waited there until she was ready to talk.

Three hours later

Nala decided to get turn around to see Diego laying on a rock. She wondering why he was he there long or had just now she didn't had him all to she walk over she saw Diego look for he finished He eyes meet with Nala's.

"You mind if lay with you"Nala asked

"Sure why not" Diego said

There was awarkward moment between Nala and Diego they haven't talk to each other for quite a remembered he had got something for Nala to say sorry for his attitude earlier. He bend down to pick the flower got in his mouth put it behind Nala's ear .Nala was surprised someone so against nearly everything that involves her when she not with Simba pick her a flower to say sorry .she wondered if this was him winding down for his "defences".Now was time to ask Diego the questions.

"It a beautiful flower Diego"Nala said

"Glad you like it"Diego said

Nala almost forgot that Diego wasn't much of a you talk for full twenty minutes would just answer with few short sentences.

"Can I ask you question" Nala asked

Diego gave a look like go on then.

"What would you consider mate material"Nala asked

"Errr,well I haven't really thought about having a mate but I do have description in mind,I don't want all things to be right that's impossible"Diego said

"Would I fit that description" Nala asked

"Never said Never Nala"Diego said

God his talking skills are terrible but cute Nala thought

"I think if I had mate you would fit in my description perfectly"Nala said

"Thank you I guess "Diego gulped

After Nala slowly tried rest her paws on his. his paws were tiny compare to most lion his age. Nala snuggled in to Diego mane waiting for was too busy thinking of some think to say to her to realise that she did it.

Zira saw the father of her potential cub with none other than lioness she lied about being in heat the keep her away from Diego.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that Night

"Shenzi"Scar shouted

"Yes boss"Shenzi said

"Go get that lion and take Banzai with you"Scar commanded

Shenzi wondered off to go get Banzai like Scar instructed

She took a risky short cut through lioness was well done to find the cave. She walked through thousands of hyenas all look the same to a lion but Scar remember me,Banzai and Ed in rows upon rows of Hyenas. She found the cave then explained the situation to Banzai about getting this lion (Diego) and bringing him to knew this lion and had personal grudge against him for trailed behind Shenzi to Flowers cave . Diego just laid there flicking his tail and Banzai entered Diego saw there shadows loom over him. so he got up no sooner did he do this Banzai smacked him against the side of the cave wall and knock him glared at Banzithen proceeded to growled. They started dragging him to Scar.

Near the border of Pridelands

Zira,Flower,Bethan,Lucy and Nuka were having a walk because The children were getting was restless she just explaining to them that she was pregnant with cubs but did not mention that Diego was the father and they wasn't mates to the children it would be too complex through she saw him with Nala earlier did want to make her feel to claim him as her own just to make her life more miserable but didn't because she had to respect that Diego had female friends.

At Pride Rock

Scar was waiting for Shenzi and Banzi to return with Diego. He didn't know how to act around the situation he strict and brutal or Calm and reasonable he'd go with Strict and brutal but this was Diego he was talking about surely he will have some reason behind why he did it and not just to piss him saw in the distance Shenzi and Banzi dragging a lion that was defiantly Diego. He went to go meet them at bottom of Pride down Scar let evil grin knew he was in control even if Diego was his adoptive son and Banzi dropped Diego down as Scar came to the bottom. Something snapped inside of Scar.

"I ask to talk to him not to tuck him in for a nap"Scar said

"Sorry sir I let my personal grudge get I the way"Banzi apologised

Scar went over to Banzi and bared his teeth.

"I'm the king and I make the judgement"Scar reinforced "I'm going have to wait for him to wake up"

Diego stared to of them look at the him and got ready to pounce at was a stir stared at the brown lions scar it was worser than trio saw his eyes open Diego got on all fours and took one look at the ground then up to Scar's knowing where was. he attempted to scurry. Banzi and Shenzi bit his back legs causing his scar to yelped in pain and Scar grabbed his paws in a similar fashion to what he did to Mufusa.

"Sorry for the short notice"Scar said

Diego kept his eyes on Scar as much as he could.

"But you have done something quite hmmm,let say despicable"Scar continued

"What?"Diego asked still dizzy for the blow to head earlier

"You mated with my wife"Scar reminded Diego

"Oh"Diego replied

"Why?"Scar asked

Banzi and Shenzi looked to at Scar in shook usually when someone disobeys Scar they get smacked but he was simply asking a question.

"You know it's the rule to obey a Royal"Diego said

Scar digged his claws into him deeper.

"come you can better than that"Diego laughed

Scar couldn't belive Diego's reaction so he let go

Diego got up to leave and Banzi growled at him so Diego shoulder barged him.

"You let him go"Banzi shouted

"He done worse than me"Scar said" if honest I'm I shiver every time he moves his paws"

"So your scared of him"Banzi laughed

"No but i won't underestimate him"Scar replied

Zira/Flower's cave

"Wonder where Diego is"Zira said

On cue Diego walked could not help but smiled that Diego was back .Zira noticed that Diego wasn't in the best of Didn't the walked up to him and he stepped over her went to go sit back in the corner. Zira walk up to Diego and laid next to him. She didn't care that anyone saw she was nuzzled him.

"What the matter?"Zira asked

"Your Husband had chat with me"Diego huffed not looking at her

"About what"Zira was curious

"About it"Diego said looking to Zira belly

"And"Zira shortly replied

"Lucky he was in a good mood"Diego said.

Zira did feel sorry for getting Diego In to this just returned to the Pridelands and all ready he was on Scar hit list .The lioness did not regret through .Making Nala live a misery was the key. the was key to have a lion that was inseruce enough to be suckered to believe what she wanted and boy was it working for the plan was now in the place. the Cubs she could be having made it whole lot easy. froze her inner thoughts a lion that could be a fair tiptoed in the cave to see Diego he decided to try pounce on Diego.

"What do you want Nuka?"Diego asked catching Nuka off guard.

Nuka sighed"can you come play with us outside"

"Sure"Diego said

Diego got up and turn around then followed Nuka outside the cave. Zira followed also got up close to him and lick his cheek.

"You know we are still not mates right"Diego said

"But I'm your queen and your are my subject"Zira

"One lion wife is another lion nightmare"Diego muttered

"How about later we go for a walk just me and u"Zira said

"Sure"Diego perked up

Zira waited for Diego to leave with Diego gone Zira set her eyes upon flower.A merciless grin came on her face as move closer to the unaltered waited to pick the right she attack flower.

Flower couldn't see only blurs of knew Zira was in front of her with blood dripping down from her slowly approached could hear her turned to Zira voice as she circled could see the outline of Zira getting closer to her.

Flower froze in confused.

"Because I need your boyfriend for my plan to take over the pridelands"Zira hissed

"He won't such a thing for you"Flower growled

Zira laughed again "you must be blinder than you are now,Diego is deeply lonely so all i have to do is make him love with me I bet he would fight Scar for me"

"But you don't love Diego or Scar you just want the power of the pridelands"Flowered shot back

Zira put her claw on Flower neck"clever hyena"Zira pushed harder on her neck causing Flower cough"I'll let you live if you tell me everything there is to know about Diego agreed"

Flower realised her paw from Flower's neck causing her to gasp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter of the fic so far

Zira was now one month bump started to told her not to hunt so she keeps the unborn cub safe so Zira just laid in the cave all day only being escorted by Diego for anything admitted that he would be a caring finally going to ask him to be her mate but still had Nala to deal much she hated to admitted it Nala really did out do her on lot of things younger,more laid-back and shamelessly tried to flirt with Diego although Diego didn't approve of her . She couldn't decide if Diego stop caring about Zira calling him her mate or he had feelings for was in the corner waiting for Diego to come back with walked was so excited about being a big brother to finally find a purpose for himself since he was disowned as a heir to the throne.

"Mother is Diego back with the food I'm starving"Nuka complained he wasn't exactly exaggerating for quite old cub he was scrawny cub

"Dear Nuka he will be back soon"Zira said trying to look at him without moving too much.

"I heard someone said my name"Diego said muffled

Diego walked in to the cave with right leg in his mouth.

"That it"Nuka sighed

Diego tried to laughed but he had mouth full of antelope leg.

"No the rest is near the entrance"Diego said with mouth full of antelope leg.

Nuka look at Diego then his tried to get a understanding of what was going on 't he bring in the ,he was strong enough could tell that Diego wanted alone time with his knew Diego didn't like speaking in front of people if wasn't about walked towards the look at Diego with a confused look wondering what was on the young lions of time when she sees green eyes it is usually anger from Scar but from Diego it was loneliness and sadness. Zira nuzzled him to get his attention.

"You don't resisted anymore"Zira said

"Even if I did it wouldn't stop you" Diego smiled

Zira cuddled up to was in corner of cave trying not attack Zira because of the lioness plan to use Diego as stepping stone towards ruling the hating seeing her lion being manipulated into something he does not want. She walked over to entrance of the look back at Diego and rolled her eyes.

Hey Flower,Later lets go for walk...if alright with you of course Zira" Diego look at Zira waiting for mentally rolled her eyes in disgust over best friend being so wrap around a female that wasn't even his they could possibly talk thing out about Lucy

Anything for father of my cubs"Zira whispered to Diego.

Flower nearly threw up over what she a slut she thought.

Flower couldn't bear being in there any longer and walked out the smiled at least she gone for now she felt movement inside grabbed Diego paw on placed on her felt cub kick at his paw and smiled then putted his nose on Zira stomach .Zira giggled it was tickling walked in with smile on her trotted over to look at Lucy wondering what she open her mouth.

"Daddy I've practising on my roar"Lucy said as took a step back and putted one paw forward the let out a her version of a roar

"Roar"Lucy well roared

"Well done Lucy"Diego said picking her up by the scruff and placing her on his look at Diego scolded at couldn't stop staring at Lucy

"Stop looking at her Zira"Diego gritted through his teeth "please I'll explain all later"

Zira look at entrance of the cave.

"Nuka Bethan come in" Zira shouted

Nuka and Bethan rushed inside trying to beat each other like some sort out of got the upper hand at start by rushing pass Nuka at the entrance of the cave then Nuka overtook her at the middle of the race then at end of the race Bethan tripped up near was sent flying into Nuka they end up in started laughing at each joins in runs and jumps on Nuka and starts tugging on Nuka batted her off him and pounced on stood back up to help Nuka take Bethan playfully growled at playfully yaped starting licking Bethan's giggled at her twin carried on licking Bethan's face. Bethan gently tried to pat her finally quickly pinned her then started licking her face in smiled to see his friends kids being such loving siblings to each what like to have a sibling that isn't two years old than you Diego got up wondered over to sat down in front of here her head slowly to observe the much older Lioness with a weird triangle dark patch fur on her tilted her head slowly the other her stomach was strangely bigger than usual.

"Are you fat"Lucy asked

Diego started laughing in between his paws trying to contain took a glance at Zira who was not mad but not a Diego pulled himself together.

"Lucy she got cubs"Diego said

"You mean i have got brothers or sisters"Lucy jumped up in excitement

"Yes Lucy"Bethan said smiling

Lucy jumped in Zira's snuggled up in Diego's snuggled between the two grown ups.

Somewhere in Pridelands

Flower was walking through the Pridelands when heard noise behind look behind her however there was nothing behind her so decided to sniff air to see if something was following detected a scent it close but heard the noise look behind once again to see a blue eyed was a young adult Nala.

"Hi Flower"Nala stuttered since hasn't been around hyenas without her mother or Diego present.

"hello what brings you out here"Flower questioned

"how long have known Diego"Nala nervously approached Flower

"since he was crawling on his belly"Flower

Nala tooks as metal note that Flower could be older than Diego.

"Ok i need advice on something"Nala said"I want him to be my mate but he too stubborn "

Flower felt like she was having wind knock out of was lion not that look at me i have hot lion that i am going to mate with but Nala seem a lot more suitable for Diego than look at Nala trying figure out what to response the wanted Diego as much as two lioness but she had something the lioness didn't have respect for Diego and knew his background so she knew Diego was not looking for a mate or partner for that matter due to his mental scars but do anything to get Diego away from Zira.

"First thing first don't ever ask about his past, second he likes his to nuzzled behind his left ear and finally let him hunt for himself or else your going to get a very cranky Diego"Flower rambled

Nala eyes wided she never thought she had a chance to get Diego but know hearing advice from closest hyena to him was a big step up from her.

"Thank you,sorry if got little arwarkard because Diego very dreamy"Nala muttered towards the end.

yes,yes he is Flower thought.

Nala walled off Having ways to help with Diego thought about it Her and Diego being the First Hyena/Lion Couple that very open about loving each other.

Flower sighed however She smiled for that it was first time in Two years it will just Her and Diego alone tonight no interuppsion also no holding back about what she is going to say to him.

Back at Flower/Zira cave

"Psst,Psst Diego"Zira whispered

"What?Diego in semi-sleep state

"Why are hyena pup so cute turn so annoying?"Zira

"Someone got soft spot for hyenas"Diego joked

Zira look down at look so inconnet and stories her mother used to tell her about hyena pups being the worst form of hyena since cuteness is a key to a good hyenas Zira been introduce to her since She live in the has gave her a new outlook on had seem to like hyenas better than lions but treat them as equals not just as workers like Scar didn't know how felt about her future cubs socialising with hyenas but there were Diego's werid family for her plan to work she needed to respect was sure him and that flower have petty romance going look over at younger lion and was smug how young of a lion she got at her age the lion is younger than Nala.

"Diego you awake"Zira whispered

"yep"Diego whispered back

Zira look at diego then smiled at was getting bored and decided she want something to do with her male companion.

"How much of light-sleeper is she"Zira asked with eyes pointed towards lucy

"very,why"Diego was curious

"i'm bored"Zira faked yawned

"ok i will help you" Diego smiled

Time-Skip five minutes/Zira POV

With the cubs now asleep.I can now have a little fun with Diego my 'Lover Boy'.I look at the younger lion and see he is laid on the floor in a mood.I approach him with great quietness.I put one paw in front of the other trying to make the least amount of Noise possible so he does not do his trademark 'Personal place walk of'.As i contiune to get closer to him.I realise how big his scar on his leg actually what causes it to get that i'm that close i could actually brush against his this close to Diego i don't how horny i actually am when his scent is in the air.I did something that is Diego weakness. I nuzzled his behind his left let out a small pur.

POV Ends

as Diego look around he saw Zira

"Zi-

Diego got interupped with Zira kissing pulled out to look at him then to kiss him was trying to gasp for air but Zira wouldn't let once again pulled am i holding back diego doesn't have muscluar frame like most male lion or even the height of one,i defaintly have a type Zira once again contiuned to kiss decided to push Diego down onto the cave fell down but by face Zira could see he was in some sort of took this chance to admire his underbelly which was a susprisely cream look futher down to admire that area.

"Like what you see" Diego piped up

Zira snapped out her daydream then began to blush.

"Yes you such nice ass for a male lion"Zira said

Diego gave look like i know that wasn't what you where looking at.

"Come Zira laid down"Diego patting the floor.

Zira instead laid right on top of Diego rib cage in the yelp in pain then start panting really heavily.

"Sorry"Zira aploised kissing him.

"who thought that we would have mated with you being twice my age"Diego wondered

Zira gave a death starve.

"Joking,you sexy just the way you are and hopefully are daughters get the best of both of us"Diego said

"or sons"Zira responed

"Diego mat-"

Nuka,Lucy and Bethan began to wake up.

Zira saw Zira miserable whispered something in her ear to make the Lioness with stripe on her head gave him one last kiss before going to the found glued to watching Zira never actually stared a lioness rear in this long before.

"i know where i am putting it next time"Diego shouted

the cubs look at Diego in confused wondering what he was on knew was some jokey comment but did not understand the context of the just let out a little giggle.

Time skip- few hours

Flower look at the sky it was almost night so she decided to make her way to Her look over at the female hyena who he could smell was in slowly moved towards the younger scent was creepted up on the Flower and lick her neck.

"Smell it and now you need it"Banzi said seducely.

Flower smacked him across the face and growled.

"you lost the privallege when you disowned lucy".

Banzi look at flower.

"what that disappointment can't be my pup clearly"Banzi smiled.

"whats going on"Shenzi snapped walking over to flower.

"he call lucy a disappointment "Flower started look over at Banzi

"That what you think of my first-cousion,just because she is living with a lion dosen't mean she any less off a hyena,Banzi go"Shenzi ranted

"but"."GO NOW"Shenzi stare at let out a quite growl.

Shenzi gave flower a hug while patting her on the back."ssh,ssh,ssh it ok"Shenzi muttered.

Flower pull back then proseeded to wipe the tears from her look into her cousions knew Flower had hard time looking after Lucy since Banzi disowned was happy that Diego stepped in to father her even though he was a lion but a very troubled lion which Shenzi was weary still couldn't get her head Why Flower loved Diego in the first and lions are natural is powerful thing no one can stop snapped out of her daydream.

"why did he come to in the first place"Shenzi asked

Flower blushed in she could of shoot a quick eye glance at shenzi to try get the message across without speaking a sniffed on to the scent of flower's glared at Flower.

"Oh,that so why didn't let him take you"Shenzi expressed

Flower look at Shenzi then put her head to find something else to focus on instead of making direct eye-contacted to Shenzi.

"your saving yourself for Diego aren't you"Shenzi

emphasis the Diego bit

"please i know his is lion but-

Shenzi interupped

"Flower love is werid could happen at anytime to anyone for you it is diego"Shenzi smiled

Flower smiled then struttered off to her sat down on the rough,uneven and sharp ground drought has puishing the most kindest of creatures also the fact that the drought came when Scar became king has cause superious towards had explain to half the pride that its just a lioness probaly got loss looking at his lioness staue and broad english thicker than that of closed her eyes tightly shut.

Flower trotted with huge smile on her first time in two just her and her long-time crush alone out with no care within the ,She realised it get close to that was nervous and exticed at the and Brave.

"Hello"A voice came from a direction.

"Diego it that you"Flower grinned

"your so good at this now" Diego reviled himself out of a heart was beating fast she could not belive this was happening just her and Diego it was almost true good to be true,not to mention that Zira was so supportive of this idea.

Flower's POV

This is amazing.I finally got Diego all to pups or Nuka,Zira,Nala,No distractions for the same time it has been that long since we last talk alone it going be quite werid at e on Flower think of something to ,Think.I Walked closer next to him.I look deep into his emrald eyes then noticed his is in deep self-doubt about new really for Diego through if I am has been like that since he was a if he is good enough for anyone.I wish i could be his mate.I didn't notice where i was going so i laughed.

"What so funny " i questioned

He did not answer but just slowly walked towards rubbed his paw from my hips all the way to my lent foward at me i went to kiss him then Suddenley He walked away. I being confused stood up and look at smug smile on his face suggest that he teasing me.

"That not funny you know i'm in heat" i moaned

Diego carried on smiling not speaking a word. He continued to walk towards the boarder of 're clearly not staying in the Pridelands for this night.I followed him knowing he is not going to wait for me. Why does he play hard to get.I wish he like any other male trying to chat a lioness up. i know i'm a looks back to see if i am still with him.I smile at 's face has changed again to sadden looking one.I wish I knew what was wrong with him so could make it flower stop it your motherly insicints kicking in carry on walking towards the boarder. This is risky business even for someone like explained anyone caught passing the boarder will be punish by death, not like Diego minded,He said he not afarid of boarder was getting closer unearth there is so light on his paws when comes to sneaking.i watch him scout the area for ' a patrol'.God i can see why lions think hyenas are processed on alert to the outshirks of the Pridelands.I followed close behind.I just hope my heat scent isn't strong enough to give us look's back at me with a what i'm supposed to do get close to now on my he starts to rub against stop this dosen't help my throughly rubs againist diego stop. i think he a tellpathic powers because he stop and carried on his little way

Diego's POV

Hopefully that sorted the scent problem of today of all day did she need to be in the heat probably planned this walk knowing she was going to be in try and make me mate with like every heat cycle .Girls, Can't enough of me with this English accent it is by far a a lot so close to Freedom.

Flower's POV

I need to start talking to him but how do start a conversation with someone as troubled as that lion.

"Diego"I shuttered

"Flower"He mocked

" i need to talk to you about lucy and possibly Zira" I boldly stated also i noticed he tensed when i said Zira but also Smiled.

Please do not say he like her,Please on my mother's spirit He dosen't that would mean her plan worked to well on him.

"I guessed that"He laughed

"she not mmm-

diego interupped

"she not what?Diego said puzzled

"Banzai, She is Ed's" I explained in shame

"next thing your going to tell me she is mine"Diego once again mock

"Diego,Bethan is Banzai's and Lucy is Ed's I check with rakfi to be sure"Flower acknowleged that diego does not belive her

"but there twins"He looks shocked

"i now but happens if you mate in very short period like a day" I gupled

"great role model to your daugthers you are"He said sarcastically.

"Coming from you"i shot back quick

"ok i slept with over 20 lioness and murder a handful of lions,Sorry for being your prince in golden fur"I noticed a change in tone" can we please get going"

Must hit a nerve with that comment.I really wish i had not.I wonder where we are off to. maybe its somewhere romatic or just Maybe i need to lower my expections.

This is Diego I'm talking about. We probably have a chat under a seems to be mad about the comment I made it is true but I feel like I was being a bit of a hypocrite to did at least wait a day between each one of the lioness through sometimes three nope two males within a going to be a long night


	11. Chapter 11

Few hours later/Diego's POV

I can't wait to show flower what I have done to this place.i have work all week secretly to get this place has been a pain to do this alone but rewarding.i feel like she going to be so happy.I do a little dance,Flower saw because she giggled.

"We almost there"I chirped

Flower face was expected because I told her we going to laid under a about using a red herring to distract someone from a surprise. We are so close to the actually place I need to disappear soon.

Flower's POV

Why does Diego seem so happy about a tree. look at the leaves it was kind of cute when he was a cub.

Flashback

I felt something tugging on my ear.I tried to ignore it I was not much of morning hyena back then still are not tugging turn into more of a bite was worser than scraping yourself against thorns.I woke up to see a not so innocent looking Diego who just turn three months which meant he could go out the so eager to explore since he could open his would try all day to get to get very far but he was determined at me to trying wake me up.I lazily putted my paw up. he ran straight into it and fell he got back up on his paws then look at me with sense of doubt just three months and He already less naive than most one year olds I know and never let anything upset him show most of the time.

"Get up Flower,I want to get outside and catch a lizard or something"he enthusiastically said

"Ok Diego I will take you out today,just five more minutes please"I begged.

"Why,need to dream more about Banzai"He started mocking"Ohh Banzai let me have your pups and be your mate for life"

I froze in embarrassment and could not think of a what I want but not as badly as Diego made it .going to see Diego's uncle ,I kind want a lion as a mate since seems so natural being around them all the time.I caught Diego trying to bite my leg so I let out a growl.

He stood back and really phases cub that age but a growl usually tells them to back off attempted again.I let out a more playful growl and Diego smiled at me.I slowly got up on all fours milking the time to make Diego wait to go outside the cave Then being impatience he started circling me,trying to make me hurry up.I started walking and Diego had a huge grin on his face. I really wish he show that grin more often. we slowly walked towards the entrance of the cave I could heard humming coming from Diego.I could barely make out the got brigther and brigther as we got closer to the was very blinding when we reach the entrance as at that point the sun was shining right on the entrance of the cave.I mean really we couldn't have gone out at a worse point of the day and seriously we slept almost half of the day away. I was a lazy back then but i could be through diego was a cub,he pretty much eat, played and slept all i was babysitting he took a nap i took a nap.

I look at Diego who was running into a pile of leaves that had fallen of the only tree near us for said it was a ancient tree around about one hundred years old.I smiled at Diego who was jumping in and out of the leaf pile.i could not help but giggle at a cub being so easily amused at leaves.

Flashback end/Flower's POV

As we carry on walking I start noticing that this place look very extremely famillar. the smells,sounds,structure of the place. It felt like the world had slowed down for me. I could hear every little mouse squeak to my own heartbeat. I was at my old home with i grew up with my mother and is a suprise from Diego choosing our night out in a place like this. I could feel tears fall on to my cheeks.i really hope Diego isn't looking because this would be embrassing,he does not like when i get emotional about stuff.I don't why he does through.I quietly let out a turned to around to check if i was ok.I saw the look on his face although he is a full grown lion sometimes he still acts like a cub.I don't is it because his mother was never around to look after him or did he go through that much as a cub his brain didn't really develop with his body.I don't know and i dont really care.

He turn around slowly and started walking towards me. I think he wish i was a lot happy about the suprise since it was a place where me and him spent countless nights alone while my mother was out. We did some thing let say we shouldn't have done. As he got closer. I felt my blood boil and my legs go weak. I don't know why but everytime he comes close to body just gives in on just that thing about him that I can't put into dosen't try to show off like most male hyenas around me. Maybe it just the mysteryious but attractive nature about him that draws me.I look up I realised our noses are touching.I can feel him breathing down my neck. Why can't he just kiss me already.

"Flower" Diego whispered to me

" yes" I said hoping he would try be seducive

"I need you to wait here while i sort out something" he calmly said.

My ears fall flat as I hear that but maybe he waiting out for something else because if he brought us here it must be something really special.I look over at him as went the side entrance of the cave probably due to the throns at the main etrance to the cave.

" This a lot smaller than i remember it" I heard then a thump.I couldn't help but laugh at him since he first found that side entrance when he was probably look massive to him then.I hear a few ruffles,loud bang and growl from Diego.

"you can come in now" Diego shouted.

I could feel a rush of emotions. This is the first time since my mother' death that i have entred the cave.I still remember the day she died. she was so calm about dying is almost had a huge bite on her neck because she killed the queen of the east waterfall pride (Diego's mother) so treason. she came home with blood pouring out of neck like a was unbelive how see she could escape from the pride and walk all the way to the the time me and Diego saw her all her shoulder and front left leg was covered in laided down and told Diego to look after rushed from my neck.i couldn't believe to see her in so much just stare at her not making a lasts words were " Diego try and not leave her alone too much with fainted smile" then her eyes shut and her neck fell to the ground.I look at Diego who still wasn't showing any kind movement or emotions I burst out into tears and ran over to Diego who still was not moving and he suprisly started stroking my back to comfort me. for a guy that dosen't really do anything but snap at you that meant alot.

"Flower are you coming" Diego popped his his head out of entrance

I shot Diego a look and he must of understood what i was getting across some how.

"oh I forgot about that" Diego look sadly to ground also He was quite.

I gradually made my way to side entrance of the cave where Diego was waiting for me. As i got closer to him he started to let a weak smile slowly made his way back into the cave with me close I really wonder what he has done to been disappearing very recently and frequenctly to work on what he calls his so-called "project".In a few moments I'm going to see how he transformed the place. As i get to the entrance i take a deep and long breath not knowing what is install for me.I open my eyes to see that diego did a amazing job of the was all the painting on the wall from the one's I made with my mother as a pup next to that was the only painting i did with my father before he disappeared .I've only reacently got told the reason my father he used to hit my mum sometimes just for the sake of it before Diego's uncle came to see my mother while he was hitting her and Diego's uncle broke his jawline that badly he couldn't eat explains why she use to say the marks where from hunting.

I look further across the cave wall where me and my friend used to first hunt was there,the first time we entered a lion terrority but my favourite has be the three pawprints on there own side of the is my pawprint,My mothers pawprint even Diegos little pawprint look a at more paintings we did that back then so many ,I heard a thump.I look over to see Diego struggling to carry a massive buffalo so I went to go help him.I tried to pick up a front leg just to ease the weight but Diego growled at me so I let him get on with was cute that to see try act so gentleman like .carefully dragged across cave floor slowly then placed on the ground.

"dinner is served"Diego bowed

I swayed towards him moving my hips side to side seeing if It'll grab his to take little outof all males do i have the one that is near enough immune to flirting .I gave it another try to if the reason he wasn't he look at me his eyes didn't even that worked.I gave up.I just walk over to him smell of having your favorite food after you haven't it in a while is amazing.

"you got something wrong with your legs"He laughed minicking my motion

I felt flattern and insulted at the same time with that statement not really new from Diego though.

"so this is where you have disappear off to for the last few nights" I asked

"yep" is all he answered back

"well i think you done a amazing job" I grinned

He mumbled something that just couldn't make out the words he was saying to could been something directed towards me or something pretty saying something pretty sweet. I let out a small laugh. Diego just looked at me like he dosen't even want to be here

"shall we tuck in" I said with a half smile.

I slowly eye up the buffalo which must been a male juding by the size of it.I open mouth and starting ripping into tasted so good even through it probably a day blood rush out of the part were I bit into yet safsing to see it run like a waterfall.I look at Diego who look like he was checking me out but I decided not to say anything due to fact i find it quite enjoyable.I carry on eating my when in feel something on my deciced to snuggle up to me as if he were a cub. I chewed the meat a little more since it was a really fatty part then swallowed.

"So do you like Zira" I asked with curiousity

" Do you find her attractive" I asked without letting him answer

" Do you see yourself having a family with her" I rambled

Diego look at me with a stern look

" Drop the act flower, I know you don't like her" Diego huffed

I rolled my eyes back at him,for pointing out the obivious.

"The answer to your questions are yes,yes and bit late to say no"Diego snapped

" I was only asking no need to get grumpy" I shouted

why oh why did today need to be the I pissed off Diego.I'm in heat for god should be mating passionly not stuck arguing over his patheic crush.I see diego put his head in his paws and started mumble to himself now a I have a cub with me Then a idea hit me to cheer both of us up.I removed his paws from his face and while his eyes are closed and passionately kiss him but since he made no attempt to kiss back I moved in closer and started to stroke his mane.I pulled out to catch my is he trying to make this a so unenjoyable.I went back in for other kiss but he pulled other day I would just given up,tonight was not one of those nights.

"Please could you stop thinking about Zira" I tried to ask politely

"It's not that"he mumbled " I'm worry if I'll be a good Dad"

" Your great with Lucy I'm sure you will just fine" I smiled

I stood over him.I will admit my temper was running a little short with him but he was being stubborn on our night alone.I lowered my head trying to kiss him on the resisted. I continued trying to kiss him but he shuffled.I putted my paws on his shoulders and pressed hard.I got closer to his bit one. I open my mouth.

"Mate with me Diego"I slowly whispered into his ear

He shook his head also he started to wriggle out of my faced look so miserable now what did I do wrong.I can't believe come to have a nice night out and behaves like a forcefully pushes me off then stands up.I try one last time to kiss him but he pulls away.I really was starting to fill up in angry

"Diego your being pathetic,Lets just have a good night"I grinned without actually knowing

"All you want to do is mate"Diego responded quickly

That's all you do it's when I wanted to do its a crime

" Nothing wrong with a decent meal and a bit of love making"I huffed

"All I wanted was to come out and have a relaxed time"Diego said looking away

I was really sick of Diego constant thinking a walk over to him,Saw a look of concern on his face,Showed my teeth,unsheathed my claws and clawed across him face.I must have hit him hard because when I usually hit him he doesn't flinch .A few seconds later I saw something red on Diego's a few minutes he didn't seems to move. He glared at the blood dripping from his cheek .Slowly,it was making a puddle on floor.

" I guess I'm not want here" Diego stuttered

He slowly walked over to the buffalo as well as not taking his eyes off me because maybe he thought I'll claw him look is eyes is like when he first saw me poor didn't what especially when having mood swings.I wish we were that close He picked up a buffalo leg while still looking at me also the blood on his cheek was pouring worser now.I tried to walk over to him to clean him up and comfort him for what I did.I know a grown lion but rasied him from a little cub so he is my baby.I got closer and closer trying to not make him my surprise he seemed to me let get closer to him. I notice he started shaking their is no way he can be actually scared of me. I was up to his front paws.I look him in eyes with I am sorry look but he started to shake even more.I turned his head with my paw then tried to lick the blood off his cheek.

"Grrr,oooow,grr" Diego grumbling for how sensitive the cut was.

As I was licking he seemed to unwind slightly.I could tell he still looking at me through the corner of my eye.I was really shocked to see like this vulnerable side of him.I didn't even know he had emotions.i carry on licking the blood off his cheek but was really tempted to kiss him.I changed from small constant licks to one big lick.I must of hit a really sensitive spot as slowly watch the buffalo leg drop from his mouth And thump to the ground.I took the opportunity to place a kiss on Diego but decided to stay in that position to see how he would out of fear that I'll claw him again So he cooperative with me.

I felt him smoothly put his paw on the back of my neck then ran it down to my back. his size paws it had certain elegance to it.I tried to push him back to the ground again but he try to growl at me.I carried on trying to get us into a more 'comfortable' position. Diego growled again but this he removed his paw from my hip also pulled out of the kiss, grabbed his buffalo leg and stromed out of the cave.

I sat there watching him strom out of the cave. he had put up a better fight then he ususally does when i'm in heat.I think the main reason he resisted me so much was because he was in love with Zira.

"Diego in love"I couldn't but let out a laugh.I waited a few minutes before i started to stand up just to make sure Diego was gone.I took this oppriunty to check out more of the paintings.I begin to walk over one of my favorite one with me and Diego not long after I gave birth to Bethan and painting showed me,Lucy,Bethan and Diego with circle around it and Diego said the circle around shows we are a family.I sub-conshsly placed my paw on the painting.

"they were easy time for us"I said out loud to I removed my paw i felt the urgue of my heat come back to me.I casually walked towards the entrance of the i got to the entrance I felt a breeze brush againist my face. I wondered due to Diego's skinny frame if he was freezing to death.I started heading in the direction of the pridelands.

few hours time skip

As i started get to the boarder of the pridelands.I noticed a figure waiting clearly a hyena just by the pointy ears.I gulped hoping it wasn't shenzi since she has a job to make sure no leaves the figure looked over at me.I was said anyone caught outside the boarders was punished by death but i believe it was to scare the lionesses but never can be too figure was getting closer and i was getting a clearly view of was had frustued look on her face.

"Where have you been?"She questioned with more of worry look.

"Home" I replied with whimper

"where Diego"She continued to question

"What he hasn't shown up yet" I said

"No i thought he be with you" Shenzi look back at me in confusion

I fell slient for a few monments not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"What did you do" Shenzi asked with a hint of disappioment

"Well...he refused to mate me so I... him" I mumbled

"FLOWER,It not fair on him for you to keep doing this" She shouted then calmed down

I refused to let her get to me with that statement.

"Have you seen Banzai"I diverted quickly

"you just love messsing around with that poor lions head"She rambled on

I just smiled at her while she was talking about me and Diego

"So do you know where Banzai is or not" I smiled

Shenzi sighed and rolled her eyes at me knowing I was not listening.I followed behind her as she lead to me to we were walking I look over at a group of lionesses i saw Spotty one of Diego long time friends.I really want to ask her if she had seen Diego but with current postion of the lionesses and the hyenas behavoiur between each other i knew better.I look at Shenzi.I didn't realised how far behind i i tried to catch up,I wondered how to talk to Banzai since early I smack him across the walked to a group of hyenas that look a bit stopped and every hyena looked at her.

"Where is Banzai" Shenzi asked with authory in her voice.

"Over here" A voice replied

Me and Shenzi looked over at were here voice was coming was Banzai looking bad-boy as usual. I looked over at was using her head to point in the direction of Banzai. I gupled and started walking over to his direction.I felt many eyes were watching me as i walk past. I didn't know a lot of the hyenas from Shenzi clan but all them knew me but why wouldn't they I have lion i use for private walked over to me to much of females around him took a quick sniff at first he looked puzzled then he smiled at me.

"So Diego denied his masters orders then"Banzai laughed

"yes to much of your amusament" I coldly repiled

"Whats the matter Flower lost you touch with him?" He continuned to tease

"No he just distracted by other females" I said while putting head under his chin

"so why did you want to see?" Banzai quickly changed the subject

"Well...I wanted to apolised for early and wondered...if you still wanted to...m..a..t...e with m...e"I slowly asked

"I thought i lost that privlige after disowning Lucy" He reminded me

"I was in mood"I quickly mumbled

Banzai then said "Follow me then"

Banzai turned around and started walking.I closely followed behind as my front paw nearly touched his back paw.i don't where we where going but where ever it was banzai was dermentined to get he started to pick up the pace so did I.I could feel the wind passing through my fur as if we where hunting a zebra. I eyed banzai's back legs as if he was my prey.i started speeding up to try hunt banzai down.i saw him turn a coner i jumped at legs causing him to he hit the floor i jumped on top of him.

"are we mating or what?" i asked

"let me up then" he responsed

i slowly got off him while he got up i could see every outline of his musclars something i have missed while beening with diego who is naturally small don't get me wrong diego is attractive in own ways but a bit of male who is taller is nice every so often started walking around to the back of me.I couldn't help but blush a little then he proceed to mount me

mating process begins

I kiss banzai one more time before dismounted himself for both smiled at other then went our seprate ways.I could not wait to see diego and rub in his face on what he missed out on. I carried on walking thinking about where all went wrong with me and Diego that night.I wasn't strict enough on him as usually .ii shoul ask what was on his bad idea he would think i actually he knows that shouldn't disobey did he get his bravey from.I was so lost in thought i didn't realise i was at the cave.I looked at the entrance at the cave and listened for anything seemed too quiet so i walked to find the walls of the cave had been covered in paw and bethan was quietly talking in far back of the was tying to feels Ziras cubs move.i let a cough also lucy turned to look at me.

"mommy" Lucy jumped up and ran at me.

"nice to see you too sweetheart" I looked down while bringing her closer with my paw

I look around the cave then look Zira "where is diego?"

Zira looked at me confused " I thought he was with you"

On cue Diego walked into the cave.

"hey handsome" i said smiling at him

"you smell like banzai" he grumbled

he tried to walk past me but i stood on his front paws.

" you know who atrractive you look with them claw marks" i said trying to make him feel good"don't you think Zira" Zira shook her head and Diego gupled

"well maybe they're deeper enough cuts" i said lifting diego head up with my paw.i moved my paw across diego cheek then again but time i drag claws across his cheek and kiss him." you are excused for tonight"i removed my paw from his face. diego walked over to lay next to last thing i saw was Lucy running over to me before i shut my eyes.


	12. Flowers mind games

Diego woke up next Zira. He looked over at the mother to his future cubs with a smile. Although she was not his mate, Diego realised he cared deeply for her and this feeling felt like a nervous cub seeing hyena for the first time. For Diego, this was not normal. He was the sort of lion that stood his ground, shows no mercy to those he did not trust and above all doesn't show a softer side to him even if he is around cubs. Usually, as soon as he wakes up Diego goes to the entrance of the cave then waits for the rest of the group to wake up but today he decided to do things differently. Diego looked over at Flower whom the previous night hit him with her claws was happily snoring away with Bethan and lucy beside her.

Diego felt that something was moving next to him it was Zira slowly waking up. Diego could not help but let out a little smile. Unknowingly to Zira she sleepily nuzzled Diego. Diego muscles relaxed uncontrollably and felt something twist in his stomach. He slowly moved his eyes towards Zira. The striped forehead lioness, although she had her temper and her very unsociable way of living, was just misunderstood in Diego's eyes. Diego is usually very wary to affection but he somehow felt different today. Diego nuzzled her back. Zira slowly opened up her eyes to see Diego nuzzling her. Zira realised that she never been love like this before. Sure her mother loved her but she always has tough love which made by the environment she lived in little food and water. Rethinking it Zira wasn't really sure Scar loved her.

"Morning" Zira yawned

"Morning beautiful, sleep well" Diego smiled

Zira froze for few moments at Diego calling her beautiful

he can't be developing feelings for me. Can he? Zira thought

"Do you want to feel the cubs? "Zira asked trying to interpret what Diego just said

Diego look at Zira with eyes widened. Diego knew his tempter brings at the worst in him and the pregnant lioness is willing to let him get very close to delicate lives.

" are you serious," Diego said looking down towards Ziras stomach.

Zira rolled on to her side and pushed Diego paw on her stomach. Diego shut his eyes trying to feel his cubs. Diego breathing slowed down. He gently moved his paw around Ziras bump searching for a cub. It was not long before a cub kicks his paw. The green-eyed lion looks up at Zira with a grin. Diego removed his paw and moved closer to Zira. Just as thing were going well for Diego.

"morning handsome," said a voice from the other side of the cave.

Zira and Diego looked at where the voice was coming voice belonged to Flower. Zira rolled her eyes and Diego looked down.

"Diego are you not going give me a morning kiss" Flower smiled

Diego quickly got up on all fours and walked in the direction of Flower. Flower let out a smug smile knowing yesterdays action were an off day for Diego while she still had full power over him.

Diego looked up and froze at the sight of Flower. Flower put her paw on where she clawed the previous night." sorry about last night you know I get in a mood when I'm in heat" Flower faking a sorry tone.

Flower placed her claws into Diego front paws and got close to his ear"what is your problem you know you are a mate better than Banzai"

Diego let a small smile from that complement and with that Flower suddenly kissed Diego. Diego was a bit taken back by the kiss and looked over at Zira who's jaw had dropped. Flower dug her claws more into Diego. Diego moved his head back and closed his eyes. Flower open eyes and looked at Zira who can see was clearly getting jealous.

Flower pulled out of the kiss. Flower looked at Diego for a few moments. Diego keeps his eyes locked on her."Diego, I need u to take Bethan to her f...a...the...r"Flower said while looking at Bethan who had grown close to Diego and considered him her dad. Diego gritted his teeth together.

"Fine," He said through his teeth. Flower put her head under his chin."You know if your good boy you can mate Zira in front of me"Flower said trying to mess up Zira and Diego minds.

Zira held herself back from puckering.

Flower twisted her head and looked in the direction of Zira." why not Zira I need to if Diego is giving the full effort"Flower smiled.

"Don't say that sort of stuff in front of the children"Zira tried to hold herself back from snapping.

Diego removed his chin from flowers head."Zi..r..a do you want me to anything for you" Diego asked trying not to make eye contact.

Zira looked around the cave trying to remember if anything needed doing. Zira looked at Nuka then at Diego who was struggling to remain eye contact with her.

" do you mind taking Nuka to rest of the lionesses," Zira asked with a small smile. nuka nodded. Nuka went over to Diego.

They headed for the entrance. Flower followed close behind. flower ends of her mouth turned and stretched her paw out then stood on Diego tail. Diego didn't make a sound but you could tell by his face it hurt. diego turned around to see who stood on him. Flower caught Diego as he swung around. she caught him on the lips. Diego relaxed into the kiss like it was a routine. flower once again looked over at Zira. Zira turned away. Flower broke the kiss. Diego headed towards the entrance of the cave.

Flower looked at him as he left the cave." I must admit Zira you have an amazing taste in lions" Flower said. Zira looked at flower wondering what mind game the hyena was playing. Zira locks her eyes on the hyena. " what are you talking about" Zira said cautiously.

"Don't play stupid Zira" Flower laughed"I know you have feelings for him, too bad u have to wait in line for him"."what do you mean wait in line?"Zira asked with a hint of frustration." well there is me, Spotty then you"Flower grin widen.

"sure, why not"Zira trying to contain herself" I'm off to Rafiki".Zira stormed off out the cave.


End file.
